Mi prohibida y deseada tentacion
by alondra130
Summary: Jazz jamas se imagino que por salir un rato al parque su vida cambiaria gracias a Vlad ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Mi prohibida y deseada tentacion

Era un dia comun y corriente en el pueblo de Amity park, salvo que ese dia hacia mucho calor era verano despues de todo, cerca de la casa fenton se miraba a una pelirroja sentada en las escaleras principales de su enorme hogar, vestia un mini short y una blusa de tirantes azul el calor habia provocado eso que la bien y elegante Jazz se pusiera esa ropa que para ella era bastante reveladora. Sus padres no estaban y su hermano el chico fantasma se allaba con sus amigos en un pequeño campamento que ellos mismos habian organizado para ellos tres osea tucker, sam y por supuesto su hermano, Danny la invito a ir pero Jazz no quiso por lo cual prefirio quedarse en su casa sola.

Jazz se levanto de las escaleras y empezo a caminar hacia el solitario parque de Amity park donde al llegar se sento en una banca cerca de la fuente por suerte habia traido un libro para entretenerse un rato el cual se titulaba "orgullos y prejuicio" ese libro le facinaba y mas por que era de su escritora favorita Jane austen, sin embargo su tranquilidad no le duro mucho tras sentir a alguien tocarle el hombro, con algo de miedo se para de la banca al ver al que se atrevio a tocarla sus ojos se asustaron al ver quien era y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que su "tio" Vlad el mismo que antes coqueteaba con su madre sabiendo que estaba casada y el causante de que su hermano Danny tuviera problemas, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba lo que la tenia asustada era que hace precisamente unos dias cuando fueron a su mansion Vlad aprovecho que ella estuvo distraida con la enorme biblioteca que tenia y sin pensarlo le habia plantado un beso no de la manera mas dulce ni delicada, habia sido uno decidido como reclamando lo que era suyo. Y para colmo se atrevio a recostarla en el sillon y tratar de ir mas lejos, afortunadamente Jazz le habia metido una cachetada sacandoselo de encima y irse de ahí junto con su familia, pero antes de que se fuera Vlad la habia dicho que terminaria lo que habia empezado y que no le importaria hacerlo de buena o mala manera que lo terminaria, eso era lo que le preocupaba a la pelirroja quien sujeto con fuerza el libro que traia en manos sin pensarlo comenzo a retroceder dos pasos de el con una miraba notablemente asustada.

-Oh pero que hermosa criatura me eh encontrado-exclamo Vlad con una mirada lasiva en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-se atrevio a preguntar con hilo en su voz, Vlad se acerco a ella sin apartar aquella mirada picara de sus ojos, recorio con la mirada todo el cuerpo de la adolescente, Jazz apreto con mas fuerza el libro mientras se maldecia por haber salido asi vestida.

-para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta-hablo agarrando la mano de Jazz y la ponia en sus labios-te quiero a ti-la jalo hacia el aun sin soltarla de la mano, con la mano que tenia libre la agarro de la cintura pegandola a su torso.

-suelteme-pidio Jazz con algo de furia.

-solo dame lo que quiero y te dejare en paz ….por un tiempo-agarro el menton de ella acercandolo a su rostro hizo que sus labios se rozaran alarmando a la joven que tenia enfrente, como pudo agarro el libro y se lo estrello en la cara a Vlad alejandola de el tan pronto que lo alejo de ella se puso a correr hasta llegar a su casa, cerro la puerta principal para luego irse a su cuarto y hacer lo mismo cerro la puerta de su cuarto por dentro y por fuera(grave error), se fue a su cama donde se recosto trantando de calmarse eso si la habia asustado, tan pronto como llegara Danny le diria para que le diera su merecido y asi que Vlad la dejara en paz. Lo que no se imaginaba era que cierto fantasma habia entrado en su habitacion ese fantasma era Vlad claro que se habia vuelto invisible, cuando se acerco a la cama de su adorada Jazz sus deseos habian aumentado pues desde que Jazz se habia ido de su casa para quedarse con el para que la adoptara cuando en realidad era para demostrarle a Danny que no era tan indefensa y que mejor manera de demostrarle que eliminando a su principal enemigo. Cuando la abrazo algo en el nacio algo llamado amor, al principio se negaba a aceptarlo pero despues de que habian ido a su casa y verla ahí en su biblioteca tan hermosa no se resistio y la beso como hace tiempo hubiese querido y la hubiera hecho suya de no ser por ella que se atrevio a golpearlo y arruinar el momento pero ese dia habia jurado algo y fue terminar lo que habia empezado y la haria de la buena o mala manera.

Este era su momento el momento para hacerla suya, se acerco a la cama de ella y aun invisible se coloco encima de ella sujetando sus muñecas para que no escapara, esto hizo asustar mas a Jazz.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto asustada y con un nudo en su garganta.

-tranquila mi amor soy yo-Jazz reconocio inmediatamente la voz, por Dios esa voz era de y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como Vlad aparecia ante ella claro de forma humana.

-alejese de mi-grito tratando con todas sus fuerzas en quitarselo de encima, lastima que Vlad era muy fuerte para ella, como Jazz trato de abofetearlo el la sujeto de la mano apretandola.

-tienes carácter, eso me gusta-Vlad se atrevio a sonreir, solto su mano y con la suya agarro el menton de la pelirroja donde acerco su rostro y unio sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue dulce pero luego empezo a hacerlo apasionado a la vez que desesperado, Jazz se quedo inmovil ante el beso que Vlad le propocionaba lo cual el aprovecho para recorrerla con su mano derecha todo su fragil y desarrollado cuerpo, como aun seguia sin reaccionar Vlad se ocupo en desgarrarle la blusa dejandola en sosten, los contemplo un momento eran deseables, con una sonrisa en su rostro fue depositando cortos besos en el cuello de Jazz quien reacciono y empezo a forcejear.

-DEJEME, SUELTEME NO POR FAVOR-chillo.

-pero porque mi amor, eres tan hermosa...-las mejillas se le sonrojaron por lo que le habia dicho, pero al ver que solo tenia sosten golpeo a Vlad como pudo total que lo aparto un poco de ella, Vlad la miro con furia mientras ella se cubria con la sabana pronto noto que el no tenia su tipico traje de negocios pues ahora solo tenia los pantalones y la parte de arriba estaba descubierta dejando a la vista su fuerte torso era increible que a pesar de ser un adulto tuviera esa figura, Jazz se cacheteo mentalmente ante tal pensamiento.

-por favor dejeme-pidio con miedo sin embargo Vlad jalo la sabana que volo por los aires, pronto se cubrio lo que pudo con ambos brazos se sentia avergonzada de que un hombre la viera asi y mas si ese hombre era su "tio", miro a Vlad quien se fue acercando hasta quedar nuevamente encima de ella.

-quieras o no querida seras mia-cuando dijo esas palabras de un jalon le quito el sosten a Jazz quien grito, trato de cubrirse pero el no la dejo ya que la sujeto de ambas manos contemplo el busto bien formado de la adolescente por Dios como una joven de 17 años tuviera eso, sin pensarlo mas recorrio con su boca cada anatomia de la joven quien no paraba de llorar y gritar una y otra vez que la dejara en paz, con un movimiento de libro del short que tenia dejandola desnunda ante el.

-NO, POR FAVOR VLAD NO-grito con fuerza.

-oh Jazz eres tan dulce-dijo sonriendo con malicia al momento en que se separaba de ella y se comenzaba a quitar su pantalon, ella lo miro con horror.

-No-dijo.

-oh si querida, solo seras mia y de nadie mas-se coloco encima de ella.

-POR FAVOR SOY VIRGEN-grito mientras gruesas lágrimas caian de sus bellos ojos azules, y Vlad de un solo movimiento le quito su inocencia-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-se oyo un grito desgarrador de la pelirroja que no hacia nada mas que llorar.

Paso un rato mas hasta que ya se hizo de noche, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm, su tortura habia empezado a las 6:00, en ese tiempo le habian arrebatado su inocencia, Vlad se habia ido despues de vestirse no sin antes besar a Jazz mientras descaradamente le sonreia satisfecho por lo que habia hecho. En estos momentos Jazz ya estaba vestida y bañada se habia puesto su pijama que era una larga color violeta, su cabello estaba algo humedo limpio su cuarto como estaba parada pegada a la pared, se deslizo hasta estar en el suelo donde abrazo sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar, ¿Por qué a ella? De todas las chicas ¿Por qué a ella?,ella no habia hecho nada malo para que esto se le estuviese pasando. Como deseo en esos momentos haberle dicho a Danny que si los acompañaria y tal vez nada esto estuviese pasando, penso en decircelo a Danny pero luego prefirio que no, no podria provocarle ese dolor a su hermano y menos a sus padres, como necesito mas que nunca a Danny que el estuviese a su lado y que la abrazara diciendole que la queria y que la apoyaria pero desgraciadamente esta vez el no pudo estar a su lado, tampoco queria decirle porque sabia que eso lo haria sentirse culpable y lo que menos queria ella era ver sufrir a su hermano quien no habia tenido la culpa de nada.

-si tan solo hubiera ido, si tan solo no hubiera salido-susurro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Jazz lloro aun mas fuerte nadie era el culpable solo ella era la culpable. Desde el momento en que perdio su inocencia, perdio su alegria, su razon de vivir y lograr su sueño de poder ser una cientifica o tal vez una maestra famosa pero sus sueños se fueron abajo ya nada le importaba, ahora la que alguna vez fue la feliz y optimista Jazz ahora era una chica triste y sin ganas de vivir, tanto que queria ella casarse y entregarle con amor su virginidad al hombre que ella amara, ahora no sera posible. Con lagrimas aun rodando por sus ojos se levanto del piso y fue hasta su cama donde se arropo y se quedo profundamente dormida, esa era la nueva Jazz fenton quien ahora se habia convertido en una chica triste y sombria.

**¿Qué les parecio?, esta es una pequeña historia sacada de un trauma que me provoco cierta personita, espero les alla gustado como a mi, no se si continuarla o no, por favor si les gusto dejenme un comentario pliss es lo unico que pido.**

**Bay besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz abrio los ojos lentamente lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitacion, pronto se acomodo en su cama quedandose asi sentada en ella, cuando lo hizo sintio todo su cuerpo adolorido fue cuando supo que lo de anoche habia sido cierto, Vlad se habia aprovechado de ella le quito su inocenia. Tras recordarlo empezo a llorar pero al cabo de unos minutos se limpio las mejillas se levanto de su cama al ver el reloj que marcaban las 7:30 am, era muy temprano y seguramente en estos momentos todos estuvieran dormidos pero ella siempre se levantaba temprano para asi leer un rato, rapido fue a darse una ducha y se puso su tipico sueter negro y sus pantalones azules. Hoy su hermano volvia del campamento, tendria que esforzarse para no llorar frente a el no, no le causaria daño a su hermano de esa manera aunque le justaria que matase a Vlad.

Se quito esos pensamientos de la mente y prefirio irse a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

En wisconsign

Vlad andaba en su estudio personal viendo su antiguo anuario de la universidad, no sabia porque lo hacia solo estaba aburrido se detuvo en una foto en especial, era una foto donde estaban Madie, Jack y el de jovenes un pequeño sentimiento de melancolia lo recorrio por dentro al ver a Madie quien se habia vuelto su amor platonico en todos estos años, sin embargo despues de un tiempo de pensarlo se dio cuenta que sus upuesto amor hacia ella solo era una obsesion de la cual no queria salir todo su amor hacia Madie cambio el dia en que Jazz habia "abandonado" a su familia para irse con el y la adoptara, al principio Vlad se emociono con la idea de que uno de los hijos de Jack lo prefiriera a el como padre y pensar que con eso podria conquistar a Madie de una vez por todas, sin embargo cuando vio a Jazz en su estudio viendo su anuario y habia dicho que era muy apuesto en la universidad pero su emocion cambio cuando abrazo a Jazz, sintio una especie de calidez rodearle las venas y no una fraternal si no una mas especial. Desde entonces ese sentimiento de amor hacia Madie fue desapariciendo hasta quedar solo un bello recuerdo de ella, su corazon empezo a sentir ese amor hacia su hija mayor Jasmine Fenton la hija de Jack y de la mujer que alguna vez amo, Jazz ahora se habia convertido en su nueva obsesion en su estudio tenia unas cuantas fotos de ella solo que las guardaba con llave en uno de sus cajones, con frecuencia la seguia a donde ella iba claro que a una distancia proporcionada para que no lo notase. Ya no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su Jazz, (n/a: si claro como si te perteneciera) de algo estaba seguro y era que ella la misma chica de largos cabellos rogizos seria suya de alguna forma, tuvo la oportunidad cuando ella y su familia lo habian visitado solo aprovecho cuando estuvieron solos en su gran biblioteca y se atrevio a besarla claro que recibio tremenda bofetada cuando intento hacerla suya.

Vlad sonrio al recordar eso, pero su sonrisa se amplio mas cuando recordo lo que habia hecho ayer, el dia anterior en la mañana supo que su Jazz estaba sola durante unos dias descubrio que sus padres estaban en un viaje de cazafantasmas que les tomaria 6 meses dejando solos a ella y a su archienemigo bueno del chico no se preocupadaba Danny se iria a un campamento que solo duraria 3 dias con sus amigos. Se dio la ventaja de esperar que la peliroja saliera de su casa, cuando lo hizo la siguio hasta el parque donde se la encontraria por "casualidad", despues de que ella se fuera asustada se fue volando hasta su casa. Cuando entro a su habitacion y la vio ahí acostada en su cama no se pudo controlar y aprovechando que estaba indefensa la hizo suya, no lo hizo de forma dulce ni delicada como tenia que ser al ser la primera vez de la joven, pero eso no le importo a el, el lo hizo a su forma como le gustaba violenta y salvaje tampoco le importo haberse aprovechado de ella sin importarle las suplicas y los llantos que Jazz habia lanzado.

Debe admitir que le hubiese gustado tomarla de otra forma pero ella lo habia hecho salir de sus casillas por lo cual no tuvo otra opcion.

Dejo de sonreir y cerrando el libro se paro de su asiento y prefirio Salir hacia Amity park claro que no iria a visitar a su Jazz, el podria ser un hombre calculador, frio y temible pero no por eso tendria que ser tan malvado para ir a visitar a la joven que violo, no dejaria que Jazz se tranquilizara para poder ir a verla.

Casa de los fenton en Amity Park

-JAZZ YA LLEGUE-anuncio un joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y de buena forma (n/a: ya sabran quien es ¿verdad?) ese chico eranada mas y nada menos que nuestro heroe Danny phantom quien despues de un año se habia vuelto un joven muy atractivo a pesar de tener ahora 15 años. Jazz quien se encontraba en la sala solo saludo a su hermano de mano aun seguia muy mal como para saludarlo como era debido.

-que genio-dijo Danny algo ofendido-bueno como estuviste en estos dias hermanita-pregunto el adolescente.

-bien-mintio ella aguantandose las ganas de llorar, sin embargo Danny conocia muy bien a su hermana algo le pasaba.

-¿segura?-volvio a preguntar acercandose y sentandose a lado de su hermana, cuando el la toco en el hombro no pudo resistirlo sin pensarlo Jazz se lanzo hacia los brazos de su hermano y comenzo a llorar amargamente.

Danny se quedo desconsentrado por la reaccion de su hermana pero no dudo en abrazarla, eso confirmaba sus sospechas algo le pasaba a su hermana mayor y tenia que averiguarlo.

-Jazz ¿estas bien?-pregunto con delicadeza, con esa pregunta Jazz lloro mas que nunca sabia que pronto tendria que decirle a Danny lo que Vlad masters le habia hecho, pero no todavia eso lo destriuria y eso era lo que menos queria ella.

Continuara…..

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a corsario3921, ****Chiara Polairix Edelstein y a ****Yarezzi Phantom Grayson por haber sido las primeras personas en enviarme un rewiew, gracias a ellos eh decidido continuar la historia, espero actualizar pronto, bye besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jazz POV_

Me levante de mi cama, lo primero que hize fue sentarme en ella, senti que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido ahí supe que todo lo que habia pasado ayer era cierto, pronto senti las lagrimas salir de mis ojos no fue un sueño fue verdad, Vlad Masters se habia aprovechado de mi. Me abraze a mi misma mientras dejaba salir todas mis lagrimas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me paso esto?, no entiendo, no habia hecho nada para que me ocurriera lo que paso. Entonces recorde lo que paso hace unos dias cuando fuimos a visitarlo antes de que mis padres se fueran.

Flashback

Hace unos dias atrás….

-rapido chicos, bajen a saludar a su tio Vlad-nos habia dicho mama cuando vio que tanto Danny como yo no teniamos las intenciones de saludar.

-ya vamos-respondimos ambos, nos acercamos y saludamos a nuestro "tio" como nos hacian decirle mama y papa, vi como Danny le mandaba una mirada retadora mientras Vlad solo sonreia, como Danny no lo pensaba saludar tuve que hacerlo yo. Me acerque a Vlad y estreche su mano pero al hacerlo note como me miraba, no era esas miradas de una falsa emocion al vernos como solia, no, su mirada era diferente y por alguna extraña razon me senti intimidada; solte su mano para entrar a su castillo o mancion como dirian.

-wow Vlady, a pesar de que hemos venidos varias veces no me termina de sorprender tu hogar-exclamo mi papa quien como siempre se mantenia optimista con su amigo.

-gracias Jack-respondio.

-estoy de acuerdo, Vlad tienes un hogar fabuloso-hablo mi mama seria.

-muchas gracias Maddie como siempre me siento alagado-le mando una sonrisa calida a mi mama, Danny y yo rodamos los ojos pensando que empezaria otros de sus coqueteos hacia ella, ahí nos miro a ambos pero especialmente a mi.

-y ¿Qué opinan chicos?-pregunto.

-eh visto mejores-dijo mi hermano aun serio.

-debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto-dije mirando con atencion la mansion.

-se los agradezco chicos-volvio a sonreir mientras empezaba a hablar con mis padres, ellos se habian sentado en la sala de el, Danny solo se mantenia en alerta por si el tramaba algo yo solo escuchaba la conversacion que tenian que por cierto era aburrida, como me canse de estar sentada me pare del sillon.

-a donde vas cariño-me pregunto mama.

-necesito ir al baño-respondi simplemente aunque iria a recorrer mas bien la mansion, mi mama solo asintio despues de todo ella sabia que ya conocia mas o menos la mansion, camine hasta salir de la sala, recorri los enormes pasillos.

-"creo que necesita limpiar un poco mas"-pense al ver algo de polvo en las paredes y recuadros, recorri un poco mas hasta llegar a una puerta, por curiosidad la abri y encontre una enorme biblioteca. Me sorprendi por la cantidad de libros que tenia, me acerque para verlos y vi los titulos y los autores.

-"tiene un buen gusto por la lectura"-pense para mi misma, segui mirando la biblioteca hasta que oi el rechinido de la puerta, voltee para ver quien habia entrado y solo vi que era Vlad.

-Jasmine que sorpresa-exclamo al verme-¿Qué haces aquí?-se acerco un poco a mi.

-estaba recorriendo la mansion, y de repente me encontre con la biblioteca-respondi-tienes un excelente gusto-admiti recorriendo con la mirada la biblioteca.

-si, acostumbro leer en mi tiempo libre-me dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué tipos de libros te gustan Jasmine?-me pregunto poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-de toda clase, pero especialmente literatura-dije aun sin mirarlo.

-autor favorito-pregunto.

-jane austen, se que sus libros son antiguos pero me gusta como redacta-hable simplemente.

-sabes Jazz tengo un monton de libros viejos-comenzo a hablar-no se si quieras algunos-me pregunto.

-no le molestaria regalarmelos-pregunte aun sin verlo estaba entretenida aun viendo la biblioteca.

-no claro que no-no me di cuenta que se acercaba mas a mi-para mi seria un placer-me dijo muy cerca.

-enserio-volvi a preguntar.

-jasmine….-su voz se hizo mas baja incluso algo… ¿seductora?

-man…..-me atrevi a mirarlo y ahi me di cuenta que lo tenia a solo unos 3 centimetros de mi rostro, pude haberme alejado pero su mano me lo impidio, acto seguido me sujeto con su mano de la cintura pegandome a su torso, iba a hablar de no ser porque sus labios me callaron, abri los ojos de golpe me….me estaba…besando. La sangre se subio hasta mis mejillas, ruborizandome por completo, ese era mi primer beso y no con la persona que yo hubiese querido que fuera, pronto senti que su beso paso de ser suave a ser uno mas bien posesivo como si reclamara que yo le perteneciera, me quede inmovil no sabia que hacer, sus labios me besaban con fuerza tanto que hasta senti algo de dolor, me senti incomoda pero no logre moverme, el tiempo que estuve inmovil fue suficiente para que el avanzara hasta llegar a un sillon que tenia ahí

Me recosto en el, senti todo su peso encima mio, aun me seguia besando, yo todavia me encontraba inmovil no podia moverme, senti como me dejaba de besar y comenzaba a besar mi cuello, aun seguia sin moverme, Vlad comenzo a recorrer con su mano todo mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mi sueter negro, metio su mano dentro acaricio mi vientre y comenzo a quitarmelo, ahí reaccione y vi que empezaba a desabrocharse unos botones de su camiseta.

-Q…u...e haces, ALEJATE DE MI-grite, logre pararme y lo abofete sacandolo de encima mio, me pare del sillo me acomode mi sueter, las mejillas me ardian de vergüenza y enojo ¿Cómo puedo atreverse?, yo soy practicamente su sobrina y…y…se supone que no debia mas bien no tenia que hacerlo, el estuvo enamorado de mi madre cuando eran jovenes, estudiaron juntos, eran amigos. Lo miro con enojo y con mis mejillas aun teñidas de rojo.

-¿co…como te atreves?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y con mi mano limpiandome los labios.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-me pregunto con furia, tenia la mano en la mejilla herida, se paro del sillon y se acerco a mi, el enojo se hizo mas grande al oir su pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? QUE TIENE DE MALO¡-grite-tiene todo de malo, soy practicamente tu sobrina y….y…no tienes mas bien no debes besarme y mucho menos tratar de…-calle estaba avergonzada-…aprovecharte de mi-dije mirandolo.

-demostrar que estoy enamorado de ti ,es aprovecharme de ti-abri los ojos al escucharlo ¿Oi bien acaso?, me habia dicho que estaba enamorado de mi.

-¿Qué?-pregunte Vlad sonrio, se acerco a mi tomando mi menton.

-estoy enamorado de ti preciosa-otra vez senti el escalofrio, volvi a quedarme inmovil Vlad volvio a besar mi cuello con lentitud, volvi a reaccionar, coloque mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, asi lo hize, le meti otra bofetada.

-no te atrevas a acercarte a mi, maldito pedofilo-le dije, gire sobre mis talones dandome la vuelta, camine hasta la puerta de la biblioteca queria salir de ahí, pero antes de poder salir Vlad me dijo algo que me asusto.

-no me importa como, pero te juro querida que seras mia, terminare lo que empeze hace unos momentos-su voz se volvio seria y fria-no me importara hacerlo a la buena o a la mala, seras mia eso te lo juro-mi mano templo al oirlo, no me atrevi a mirarlo bastaba solo oir su tono para confirmar que lo decia enserio, me sali de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Camine hasta llegar a la sala, me sente en mi asiento anterior fingiendo que no habia pasado nada.

-¿Por qué estas roja hija?-oi el llamado de mi madre.

-eh-solo pronuncie.

-¿Por qué estas roja?-me volvio a preguntar.

-eh….-trate de encontrar un escusa-….es que hace calor mama, a lo mejor es por eso-menti.

-es cierto ahora que empezaran las vacaciones a hecho calor ultimamente-dijo mi hermano Danny.

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo mi papa.

-lamento el retraso, estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos pendientes-hablo Vlad quien apenas habia llegado, lo mire y el a mi me sonrio de lado, estaba satisfecho por lo ocurrido, levemente frunci el ceño y voltee mi rostro no soportaba su mirada. Volvio la charla que tenian hace rato, pasaron 2 horas hasta que se despidieron y nos fuimos de ahí, me alegre por dentro, pero aun no podia evitar preocuparme por las palabras de Vlad, trate de dejar de pensar en eso al llegar a casa, mis padres, mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a ver unas peliculas Danny miraba con atencion la pelicula al igual que mis padres, pero yo no seguia en mis pensamientos, trate de olvidarlo cuando me retire a mi cuarto y me dormi.

Fin del flashback

-¿Por qué tuve salir?-me pregunte aun llorando-si hubiese ido con Danny al campamento con Tucker y Sam tal vez el…..no me hubiera-volvi a llorar al recordar lo de ayer.

Flashback

-que calor-exclame sentada en la sala-mejor salgo afuera un rato.

Sali de mi casa y me sente en las escaleras para refrescarme un poco, ese dia era el mas caluroso de Amity Park, tanto fue el calor que tuve que ponerme un short algo corto y una blusa de tirantes rosa eh de decir que ese tipo de ropa no me agradaba tanto para mi era algo reveladora, pero por Dios el calor era insoportable. Estuve un rato ahí sentada en las escaleras hasta que me canse y decidi ir al parque, al llegar me sente en un banca cerca de la fuente, se me hizo raro que no hubiera nadie pero no le di importancia, asi que me puse a leer mi libro cuyo titulo era "orgullo y prejuicio" ese libro me fasinaba ademas era de Jane Austen mi escritora favorita. Pronto senti una mano tocarme el hombro, me asuste un poco asi que me pare para ver quien habia sido, mi cara se puso palida al ver quien era.

-oh pero que hermosa critaura me eh encontrado-hablo Vlad mirandome de forma lasiva.

-¿Qué quieres?-me atrevi a preguntar con un hilo en mi voz, el se acerco a mi sin retirar su mirada de mi, recorrio con su vista todo mi cuerpo, me maldeci por haberme vestido asi.

-para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, me tomo de la mano y la acerco a sus labios-te quiero a ti-me jalo hacia el sin soltarme la mano pegandome a su torso, con la que tenia libre me agarro de la cintura.

-sueltame-pedi con algo de furia.

-solo dame lo que quiero y te dejare en paz…por un tiempo-me agarro del menton haciendo que sus labios se rozaran con los mios, me alarme y como pudo estrelle mi libro en su cara alejandolo de mi, tan pronto como lo aleje me fui corriendo hasta mi casa, cerre con llave la puerta principal, me fui hasta mi cuarto e hize lo mismo la cerre por dentro y por fuera. Trate de tranquilizarme recostandome en mi cama, mi respiracion era agitada.

-verlo me dio miedo-dije para mi misma al tranquilizarme, sin embargo no me duro mucho porque senti que alguien se ponia encima mio, el miedo se apodero de mi-¿Quién es?-pregunte con temor.

-soy yo mi amor-esa voz, era de…vi como mis sospechas fueron ciertas al ver a Vlad encima mio, habia olvidado que era mitad fantasma y podia atrevar las paredes.

-alejese de mi-grite tratando con todas mis fuerzas en quitarmelo de encima, pero para mi desgracia el era muy fuerte quise abofetearlo pero el logro agarrar mi mano apretandola.

-tienes carácter, eso me gusta-me sonrio solto mi mano y con la suya agarro mi menton y unio sus labios con los mios, el beso fue dulce al principio pero luego fue apasionado y desesperado; quede inmovil por aquello, el aprovecho esto y con su mano recorrio todo mi cuerpo como seguia sin reaccionar el me desgarro la blusa dejandome en puro sosten senti que contemplo mi busto sonrio y fue depositando besos en cuello, reaccione.

-DEJEME, SUELTEME-chille.

-pero porque mi amor, eres tan hermosa-mis mejillas se sonrojaron al oirlo pero al notar que solo estaba en sosten, lo golpee alejandolo de mi el me miro con furia, logre taparme con la sabana, note que el no tenia ya su traje de negocios solo el pantalon, la parte de arriba ya no estaba dejandome ver su perfecto torso como era posible que siendo un adulto tenga esa figura, me cachetee mentalmente ante mi pensamiento.

-por favor dejeme-pedi con miedo pero el jalo la sabana haciendo que volara por los aires, me cubri con mis manos sentia vergüenza de que un hombre me viera en esas condiciones y mas si ese hombre era mi "tio", note que se acerco hasta quedar nuevamente encima mio.

-quieras o no querida seras mia-despues de esas palabras me quito el sosten de un jalo, grite y trate de cubrirme pero el no me dejo, me agarro de las muñecas y vi que contemplo mi bien formado busto, pronto recorrio con su boca mi anatomia, empeze a llorar y a suplicar pero no me hizo caso me quito rapidamente el shot que trai dejandome asi desnuda ante el.

-NO POR FAVOR VLAD NO-grite con fuerza.

-oh jazz eres tan dulce-me dijo sonriendo con malicia al momento en que se separaba de mi y empezaba a desabrocharse su pantalon, me di cuenta lo que se proponia con horror vi que era cierto.

-no-dije.

-oh si querida, solo seras mia y de nadie mas-se coloco encima mio.

-POR FAVOR SOY VIRGEN-grite mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de mis ojos, pero Vlad de un solo movimiento me quito mi inocencia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-salio un grito desgarrador de mi garganta, Vlad continúo haciendo eso mientras yo no hacia más que llorar.

Paso un rato hasta que Vlad empezo a vestirse, yo estaba en mi cama llorando y con la sabana cubriendome todo el cuerpo me sentia adolorida y perdida, despues de que se vistiera se acerco a mi me agarro del menton y me dio un beso con una mano me acaricio el cuerpo encima de la sabana.

-fue increible mi amor-me dijo viendome a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, solo llore mas y me volvio a besar, se paro alejandose de mi y dirigiendose hacia la puerta y se fue cerrandola. Continue un rato llorando hasta que me paro y me fui a duchar queria quitarme su aroma de mi cuerpo, me sentia sucia realmente sucia. Sali del baño y me cambie me puse una pijama larga color violeta, me seque el cabello y lo cepille, ahí empeze a recoger mi cuarto despues de esto me recarge en la puerta donde me fui deslizando hasta quedar en el suelo donde me abraze la piernas llore de nuevo preguntandome por que a mi, desee haber acompañado a Danny tambien desee que el estuviera conmigo consolandome y diciendome cuanto me queria como solia hacerlo, por desgracia el no estaba ahí conmigo, no iba a decirle lo que paso solo lo haria sentir culpable y el no lo era yo lo era. Me pare y me recoste en mi cama donde me quede profundamente dormida.

Fin del flashback

Despues de recordar eso y de dejar de llorar, me fui a duchar aun era temprano eran las 7:30 am, no me importaba ademas hoy regresaba mi hermano de su campamento y tendria que esforzarme por no llorar delante de el. Al terminar de ducharme y ponerme mi sueter negro y mis pantalones azules baje a la cocina y me hize el desayuno al terminar me sente a la sala y continue leyendo mi libro.

Continuara…..

_**Quise poner el punto de vista de Jazz sobre las cosas, ademas de que queria que supieran como fue el beso que Vlad le habia dado en la biblioteca, lo se es triste lo que paso con Jazz pero es parte de la historia esperemos que algo surga de esto tal vez no se un romance, bueno pronto actualizare ¿reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

2 semanas despues

-Segura Jazz si quieres te acompaño-pregunto Danny a su hermana quien se acercaba a la biblioteca.

-danny estare bien, solo comprare un libro-le dijo Jazz algo seria, en esas dos semanas que habian pasado aun seguia algo melancolica pero apenas se iba reponiendo, desde que Danny llego se habia puesto muy atento con su hermana Jazz no le habia dicho nada, lo que necesitaba era sentirse a salvo.

-esta bien, pasare por ti en una hora-dijo Danny.

-no es necesario yo puedo irme sola-le dijo Jazz, el iba a protestar pero ella sonrio por primera vez en dos semanas sonrio por lo cual no pudo negarse a lo que su hermana le pedia, con solo despedirse de ella el chico fantasma se fue corriendo, Jazz al ya no verlo entro a la biblioteca donde busco por todas partes el libro que queria lastima que estaba en una repisa alta se puso de puntitas y trato de alcanzarlo.

-"ya casi"-penso al sentir que ya casi lo tocaba, cuando al fin lo alzanzo de dio cuenta de que alguien la tenia sujetada de la cintura al parecer para ayudarla, pero se sintio incomoda-eh ya puede soltarme-dijo.

-¿Por qué habria de soltarte mi amor?-los ojos azules se le abrieron de par en par al reconocer la voz. ¿Por qué? Porque tenia que encontrarse con el ahora mismo, sintio como su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, pronto sintio que las manos dejaban de rodearle la cintura no queria voltear y ver al hombre que le desgracio la vida no, no queria pero tenia que….lentamente fue dando la vuelta y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pudo divisar en sus ojos un brillo.

-q….q…ue….que….ha…ces…aqui-tartamudeo por el miedo.

-lo mismo que tu busco un libro-respondio tranquilamente-no me imagine encontrarte aquí-le acaricio el rostro de manera cariñosa pero por instinto ella se alejo con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus ojos estaban humedos ¿Cómo se atrevia a sonreirle despues de lo que le hizo? Se fue alejando de el lentamente, nisiquiera compro el libro solo se fue tirandolo en el suelo, cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca y sin rumbo fijo corrio por todas las calles ahora sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas. Se detuvo en un pequeño callejon sin salida se acerco a la pared y se recosto sus piernas temblaban dejandose caer, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazo sus rodillas y hundio su cara en ellas donde comenzo a llorar amargamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Asi paso un rato hasta que se canso de llorar, se paro y salio del callejon, pero no se imagino de que Vlad la habia encontrado y estando lo suficientemente cerca la agarro de la cintura, tapo su boca para que no gritase.

Entro con ella nuevamente en el callejon donde la acarralo contra la pared, Jazz planeaba gritar pero los labios de el se lo impidieron se quedo atonita por un momento. Vlad aprovecho eso y empezo a besarla de forma posesiva haciendo que Jazz reaccionara y comenzara a forsejear, fue inutil era muy fuerte, el mitad fantasma aparto sus labios de los de su Jazz la miro por un momento; contemplo como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Puso su barbilla en el hombro de ella donde respiro su aroma, era delicioso eh irresistible, acerco su boca al pequeño pero encantador cuello de la peliroja y comenzo a besarlo lentamente dejando pequeños chupetones en el.

-NO, DEJAME-grito Jazz logrando empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el fantasma se quedo atonito y mas cuando sintio su mejilla enrojecerse lo habia golpeado, por instinto se llevo una mano a la mejilla herida se encontro con la mirada de Jazz quien lo miraba con miedo a la vez que odio-dejame en paz Vlad Masters, no quiero volver a verte-le dijo con un hilo en su voz.

Solo sonrio de forma burlona asustando mas a Jazz.

-hagas lo que hagas mi amor-la agarro del menton-nunca te dejare en paz, luchare por ti y no habra manera en que te desagas de mi lo unico que quiero de ti es tu amor-¿amor? Con lo que paso si claro.

-nunca te amare-se armo de valor para decirle.

Vlad se acerco a ella y la jalo del brazo

- no se como que tendre que hacer, pero te aseguro preciosa que me amaras asi tenga que obligarte-susurro en su oido antes de soltarla e irse de ahí, Jazz se quedo de piedra por unos momentos meditando esas palabras"_no se como que tendre que hacer, pero te aseguro preciosa que me amaras asi tenga que obligarte__" ¿_enserio se atreveria a obligarla? ¿Podria incluso dañar a su familia, para poder quedarse con ella?, el viento golpeo el rostro de la pelirroja haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran lentamente como si le dijera que esa era su respuesta, Jazz se abrazo asi misma trantando de calmarse, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, pronto miles de lagrimas estaban rodando por sus rosadas mejillas salio de ahí y camino por varios minutos hasta su casa. Caminaba por las calles mirando hacia el suelo, agradecia de que no habia mucha gente por las calles para que no la viesen llorar, por unos cuantos pasos que dio se detuvo enfrente de una iglesia donde pudo contemplar que se celebraba una boda, su mirada fue a dar a la de la novia quien lucia muy hermosa con su vestido largo y blanco; el corazon se le oprimio a Jazz porque sabia que ella nunca se podria casar, que nunca podria pararse en el altar luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco como lo estaba asiendo la mujer que se mostraba feliz.

Ella ya no podia entregarse al hombre que amara con todas sus fuerzas, en cambio la mujer que estaba ahí en la iglesia si podia hacerlo, podia pararse en el altar, podia casarse y eso era algo que Jazz ya no podia hacer (N/a: al menos eso ella pensaba) su más grande sueño era casarse, solo pensar eso hicieron que las lagrimas volvieran a surgir, continuo caminando hasta que por fin llego a su casa, subio las escaleras y toco la puerta, al poco tiempo la abrio Danny.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto con voz seria

-en la biblioteca ¿no lo recuerdas?-el asintio recordando, sin mas que decir la dejo pasar, Jazz entro y al hacerlo se quedo como en piedra al ver quien mas estaba ahí.

-hola Jasmine-Vlad se acerco a ella con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con un tartamudeo en su voz y como no si hace un rato la habia amenazado practicamente.

-vino a hablar conmigo Jazz-contesto Danny poniendose a su lado.

-si querida, asi que si no te es molestia ¿podrias dejarnos solos?-ella asintio caminando hasta las escaleras que llegaban hasta su recamara, sin embargo se detuvo en la pared para poder escuchar lo que hablaban el y Danny.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Plasmius?-pregunto el chico fantasma con el ceño fruncido.

-mira Daniel, se que hemos tenido diferencias y por eso quiero hacer las pases contigo y…-Danny se adelanto en contestar.

-ya te dije que no pienso unirme a ti y mucho menos permitir que mi mama y yo estemos contigo-Vlad se sorprendio por lo visto el chico habia sido demasiado listo parecia que le habia leido la mente.

-ay Daniel…-se acerco al muchacho-…por lo visto sigues siendo muy ingenuo, no te quiero a ti ni a tu madre-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo? Ya no amas a mi madre-esa pregunto le saco una sonora carcajada a Vlad.

-no ya no amo a tu madre-Danny suspiro de alivio.

-¿entonces?-pregunto-¿Qué quieres?

-solo vine a decirte que estes prevenido Daniel-camino alrededor de el.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le temblo la voz.

-convive con las personas que mas aprecias Daniel…-le dijo al oido-…...porque talvez a una de ellas ya no la volveras a ver-el joven azabache se puso en posicion de ataque al oir sus palabras.

-dime a quien piensas hacerle daño-lo amenazo casi con los ojos cristalisados ya que solo pensar en no volver a ver a uno de tus seres queridos dolia y mucho.

-solo piensa-le dijo.

-acabas de decir que no amas a mama-le grito mas Vlad solo nego diciendole que no le haria daño a ella-entonces a mi padre-el peliplateado nego-sam-volvio a negar-tucker-nego, Danny agacho la cabeza ¿Quién mas faltaba? Habia mencionado a sus padres, a Tucker y a Sam, un momento no habia mencionado a...

Danny alzo la cabeza

-jazz…-el adulto asintio con la cabeza, el azabache apreto los puños se convirtio en fantasma y fue directo hacia Vlad, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello con la pared.

-maldito no tienes derecho a causarle daño-le encaro.

-eso crees-se burlo.

-desgraciado ¿Qué te a hecho?-le pregunto, mas Vlad solo se callo eso desespero a Danny-dime ¿Qué a hecho para que le quieras causar daño?-Vlad sonrio Jazz no le habia hecho nada, sin embargo el si que lo habia hecho.

-nada….-respondio soltandose del muchacho.

-no te permitire hacerle daño-contesto Danny con el ceño fruncido.

Vlad se acerco al mitad fantasma y le dijo algo en el oido.

-eso esta por verce-sin mas se fue dejando al azabache en medio de la sala, Jazz habia escuchado lo suficiente se retiro de donde estaba llendose a su habitacion donde se encerro y se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida.

…...

_**Perdon por la demora, pronto actualizare ok.**_


End file.
